


Lovesick for that phD

by Yumejoshidesu



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejoshidesu/pseuds/Yumejoshidesu
Summary: Metalman and Cutman play Doctor, but Cutman is pretty sure this isn't how Doctors act.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of short, so I hope it's enjoyable.

Cut watched as Metal held a tongue depressor in Woodman’s mouth. “Nurse, write down brown.” Cut scribbled on his clipboard, taking the notes as Metal instructed. 

It was a holiday and most humans weren’t working, which lead to no work for the robot masters. So what did that mean? They spent their time fooling around, and this time they all decided to play Doctor. Metalman the Doctor, and Cutman the Nurse, every other bot with nothing to do was a patient. It was amazing how in-depth their game went. Metal had his very own coat, of course ripped at the shoulders, and Cut had a nurse uniform.

“Hand me the clipboard, Nurse.” Cut did as he instructed and Metal nodded as he read over the notes.

“What is it Doctor?” Woodman was almost laughing as he asked. Metal sighed.

“I can’t say this lightly, you have cancer.” Wood gasped, which hardly covered his giggles.

“What does that mean Doctor?” Metal took a few steps away and grabbed an Etank from the counter. 

“You must drink this cure in order to live, make sure you drink it at exactly dusk on a Thursday.” Metal handed the can to his patient. “Make sure to come back next week to make sure the treatment worked.” Wood nodded and took the can.

“Thank you so much for your help Doctor.” He stood up from the chair and grinned. “I’ll see you next week.” Wood closed the door behind him and Metal turned to Cut. 

“It seems that’s all the appointments we have today Nurse.” Metal’s eyes trailed down to his partner. He looked awfully cute in the pink uniform. Cut smiled up at him and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Good work Doctor!" Cut turned and looked back at the table they were using. “I guess we can finally take these clothes off and put all those supplies away.” Once Cut’s back was to him, his eyes trailed down to the bottom of the short dress. The view of it barely covering him had been distracting Metal all day. Watching it move with every stride, with every reach, how it rode up every time Cut sat down. It was almost unfair, how much damage this sight did to his heart! God, he really could resist now that they were alone, this was a nurse he wanted to bond with through more than business relations. He walked up behind Cut and leaned down, a single hand resting on Cut’s ass. 

“I think we have one more walk-in to examine.” Cut barely had time to react before Metal had scooped him up and placed him on the table.

“W-what are you saying?” Cut put his hand on top of Metal’s which had been resting on Cut’s knees. Cut’s core heated up, he had an idea where Metal was going with this. Did he want that here? In such an open place? Well, it was a closed room with no windows, but anyone could walk in! “I don’t need a checkup!” Cut disputed, but the look in Metal’s eyes really made him question if he wished to deny it. Sly eyes stared into his own, a smirk rested on Metal’s face. 

“Is that so? I’m sorry to say, but Doctors know best, so allow me Nurse.” Metal’s hands ran up his legs, stopping on his outer thighs. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles into them, Cut’s eyes flickered between Metal’s hands and his eyes.

“Metal…” Metal pressed kisses to Cut’s forehead, the soft affection always won him over. He closed his eyes and grabbed onto Metal’s arm. “Fine, I’ll get a checkup.” His voice was quiet, but the confirmation was there. Metal pulled his face away and smiled.

“First, we need to check your temperature.” Metal pressed another kiss to his forehead. “Hm, a little warm. It seems we need to continue. Next I should feel for any abnormalities.” Metal moved a hand to Cut’s face and stroked his cheek, that hand continued to move up his face. Metal stopped on his audio receptors and began to gently stroke it. Cut squeezed his eyes shut even more as that sent small sparks through his body. His ears were always so sensitive. Metal couldn’t help but smile at Cut’s expression. The poor bot was biting his lip and beginning to lean into the touch. Metal trailed his hand back down his face, over his next, down his chest. His touch was so light, like a feather. It sent shivers through Cut. “Your upper body seems fine, hm the problem must be within your lower half. Allow me to examine further.”  
Cut opened his eyes, staring down at the hands that were once again on his legs. Once again Metal’s fingers traveled down his outer thighs. “I don’t feel any abnormalities here.” Metal removed his hands and knocked on Cut’s left knee. They had actually done this with the others they were playing with, Cut kicked his leg out. Metal nodded before knocking on the other and once again Cut kicked. “Hm, you seem to need more extensive tests.” Metal spread Cut’s legs without hesitation causing the smaller bot to yelp in surprise.

“This isn’t a real test!” Metal smiled his hands now moving up his inner thighs. Metal gave him a small peck on the lips.

“I’m the Doctor, you should trust me Nurse.” His fingers hooked under the dress and began to push it up. “Your clothes are making it hard to complete the examination, I’ll have to move them out of the way.” Cut’s face burned, it was surely red now instead of the orange it was designed to be. Metal was massaging Cut’s hips slowly.

“Met-” The bot who he was trying to get the attention of cut him off.

“That’s Doctor.” Was it possible for Cut’s face to become any brighter? If it was it certainly must have just now.

“Doctor,” Cut reached up and wrapped his arms around Metal’s neck, pulling him closer. He began to pepper Metal’s lips with kisses. With each kiss Metal began to push Cut down onto the table, the small pecks becoming deeper and longer. A sudden pop fill the room, and Cut’s pelvic armor separated. The pieces were quickly pushed aside and within second Metal was pulling down on the zippers that held the protective fabric to Cut’s body. It was tossed aside rather quickly, Metal pulled away from Cut ending their barrage of kisses. He grinned looking down at the exposed bot. 

“Ah, I’ve seem to have found the problem.” His fingers tapped against the thin panel on Cut’s pelvis. “Would you mind allowing me a closer look?” Cut pressed his palm against his mouth, embarrassed. It opened seconds later regardless, showing Metal exactly what he wanted to see. He placed his index finger on the tip of the head causing Cut to gasp. He could feel how hot his face was, the electrical pulses traveling through him now were so soft, but so enjoyable. “Oh dear, there seems to be a leak. We’ll have to take care of this right away.” Metal ran his finger down the length of the shaft before wrapping his hand around it. Cut shivered, pressing his palm into his mouth even more, trying not to make a sound as he watched Metal’s hand. If he made a sound here, he’d die of embarrassment. Metal smiled down at Cut as he began to slowly stroke him. “Tell the Doctor how it feels.” Cut shook his head.

“Stop teasing me Metal!” He didn’t have to keep playing Doctor! He would admit Metal looked really cool in the coat, but hearing these things, it really made Cut burn. It made his cheeks burn, his audio receivers burn and even more. He didn’t know it was possible for his audio receivers to burn! Metal frowned and shook his head. 

“That’s no good Nurse.” Metal swiftly glided his hand upwards, causing Cut to whimper into his hand. The small robot closed his eyes as Metal rolled his thumb around on the tip. “I told you, call me Doctor.” Metal grabbed the hand that covered Cut’s face and pulled it away, his shallow panting and blush now exposed. He placed his own hand there in place of Cut’s. “I must continue the check up, but I seem to be out of tongue depressors. You don’t mind my hands, right?” Metal smirked pressing his thumb down on Cut’s tongue. Cut grabbed Metal’s wrist, not sure if he wanted to object. “Say Aah~” He chuckled and quickened his pace waiting for the beautiful voice. He was not dissatisfied. Cut arched his back, releasing a much louder moan. “You follow the Doctor’s orders perfectly, now can you call for me? Let me know how much you need me.” Each stroke caused more and more surges of electricity to run through Cut. He averted his eyes, panting, squirming on the table. More and more noises slipped out of him, small, breathy, soft, loud, the range could go on forever. It was music to Metal’s audio receptors as he watch and licked his lips. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Cut’s forehead. His hand began to slow, almost to a stop. “Call for me Nurse, tell me you need treatment.” He pressed another gentle kiss to Cut’s forehead. The small panting robot beneath him finally looked up at Metal whose face was only a few centimeters away.

“Please, Doctor I need treatment. I need you to cure me, Doctor.” Cut was no longer letting his embarrassment stop him. He loved Metal so much, and he absolutely needed more. Metal smiled and placed another kiss on his forehead, before standing up straight pulling both his hands away. He took one of Cut’s hands and placed it on the head and rolling his palm around. 

“Continue treatment Nurse, until I’ve finished preparing myself.” Metal smiled and licked some of the oil on his hand that Cut had secreted. Cut began to move his hand down and rub himself as he watched Metal remove his armor. “Don’t go too fast Nurse.” Metal smirked, watching Cut touch himself as he stripped off the last of his protective fabric. He pressed his hips against Cut’s while he grabbed his thighs. “Are you ready Nurse? I'm about to begin the procedure.” 

“I'm… ready Doctor.” He answered, causing Metal to grab the hand that he had been pleasuring himself with. 

“The Doctor will take care of you now.” Metal leaned closer to kiss his hand, then began to lick every inch of it, the palm, the fingers and even in between them. His tongue was so warm it made Cut melt, god he wanted to be licked in other places. “I'll begin slow.” Metal began to push into Cut who was already well lubricated with oil. “How does it feel?” Cut's eyes closed, moaning ever so slightly. 

“Good…” He panted, opening his eyes again. “Please continue,” He paused for a moment, bright red coloring his cheeks. “Doctor.” His voice trailed off at the end. Metal smirked. It was so cute how embarrassed the small bot got, and God did Metal love getting him flustered. 

“I'll resume the procedure then.” Metal pulled out most of the way before quickly thrusting back in with force. The bot below him squeezed his eyes shut and trembled, releasing beautiful music to his receptors. “This will be a tough procedure, especially with a patient so beautiful.” Cut would have said something back to him, but he could hardly muster one up as Metal rhythmically thrusted into him. Cut reached up and pulled Metal closer, crashing their lips together for a passionate sloppy kiss. Cut whimpered into the kiss as Metal’s hands found their way to his thighs. He rubbed his thumbs into them trying to find a particular bundle of sensors. Cut broke from the kiss gasping once Metal had found what he wanted. 

“D-Doctor!” He could barely finish the word before it deteriorated into sounds of pleasure. There were so many electrical pulses going through him! He could barely process what was happening anymore, he would overload and overheat at this rate. His fans were already running at max capacity.

“What is it Nurse?” Metal questioned between his own heavy breathing. “Ah, you look like you're having too much fun.” Metal slowed his hips, almost to a stop. Cut opened his eyes slowly, almost catching his breath.

“Me-” Metal pounded into him before Cut could even finish. The clanking from his hips hitting Cut’s echoed in the room.

“I think you know what to say. Tell me what you want Nurse.” With each slow hard thrust Cut was losing his mind. He whimpered more and more as he struggled to form his sentence.

“Do- Aah, Doctor!” He managed to moan out. Painting he grabbed at his uniform trying to calm down. It was almost impossible with Metal ravishing him. “Please, finish the procedure. Its.. really warm a-and,” Metal cut him off with a kiss. 

“Anything for my cute Nurse who begs so well.” Metal picked up the pace again. He had been reaching the edge too, his fans were whirling and his core glowed, emitting heat. He continued to pepper kisses onto Cut's lips and cheeks. His panting was beginning to become too much. He kept his head lowered near Cut's, moaning into his audio receptor. Cut wrapped his arms around Metal’s neck, losing all focus from the overload building up within him. He couldn't form his thoughts anymore, from his lips spilled breathy calls for his Doctor. He couldn't take the electricity surging through his circuitry any longer.

“Do- Doctor!!” His system began a partial restart while ejaculating the oil build up within him all over his abdomen. Rebooting his sensors, optics, and processors only took a few second. Metal was still leaning over him panting as well. Cut's face began to burn as he realized he could feel the excess oil within him from Metal. Metal pushed himself up a little and stared down at his lover. A gentle, but slightly tired smile appeared on his face.

“We should do this again. Hearing you call me Doctor really fried my wires.” He chuckled and Cut lightly hit his head.

“D-don’t say that! God, that was so embarrassing.” He pressed his hand over his mouth. He couldn't lie though, it was beyond enjoyable. Metal kissed the hand covering his lips. 

“Seeing you like this is my favorite though. It makes me want to eat you up.” Metal began kissing down Cut’s chest once he pulled out of him. Each kiss was light on Cut's frame. Cut's eyes widen as he watched Metal begin to lick up the oil on his abdomen.

“Metal!” He grabbed his head to push him away, but his arms felt weak. Cut's body tensed as he watched Metal get on his knees.

“Is something wrong? I'm just cleaning up as a Doctor should.” He placed soft kisses to Cut’s thighs. Cut began to melt once again, he truly didn't want to fight against it even if it was embarrassing. Metal’s kisses were once again sending little jolts through him. 

“H-hey, don't do too much. I'm not ready…” He trailed off. He wasn't sure if had enough in his oil reserves for another go. Metal chucked against his thigh. He began to lick up towards Cut’s pelvis.

“Like I said, I'm just cleaning up.” Metal took Cut into his mouth, causing him to gasp. The red bot began to lick every drop of oil off of him. Right as Cut was about to object, he pulled away and licked his lips. “I’d never waste a drop from you.” He stood up and pulled Cut's dress down. “You look much better now Nurse, the procedure was a success!” He grinned and Cut instantly sat up punching him in the chest. 

“Quit it! I'm not playing that game anymore.” Metal laughed before grabbing Cut's chin and tilting his head up. 

“I love you Cut, and I love these moments.” Cut began to glow and glanced away for a moment putting his hand over Metal’s.

“I love you too…” His voice was quiet, but it made Metal happy nonetheless. The taller bot placed one last kiss on his lover's lips. God he would have to beg him to do this again in the future.


End file.
